Because why the hell not?
by Beatrice Cecily
Summary: Québec gets back from the world meeting. It's in London, England. The date is Dec. 24. Guess what she finds in her hotel room?


Québec yawned as she swiped her card key through her hotel door. The year was 2146 and it was that time of month. The world conference. This time it was in London, England. She had just spent the entire day in a boring meeting, listening to countries complain about boring stuff. Québec loved her job and took it very seriously, but this part was really…boring. She thought about taking a nap as she pushed open the door. She blinked sleepily as she looked up.

That's when she saw it.

Smack dab in the middle of her hotel room was a stone statue of an angel seemingly crying into its hands. If she had been anyone else, Quebie would have wondered why there was a statue in her room, and called room service. Québec was not any one else. She just stared at it. Only three things scared the invincible Québec. Salem witch hunts, fighting with her _papa_, and monsters out of Doctor Who. When she had stopped trying to suppress her British genetics, she found that there a lot of things her grandfather had to offer, that she actually liked. Doctor Who was one of those things. As she stared at the statue she heard footsteps and humming. She knew who that was.

"Veneziano! I need you to go get Britain and bring him here. Quickly. 'Kay." She called to her childhood best friend.

"Ve~? Why." Italy mumbled

"Please don't ask." She replied. Her eyes were starting to water. "Just go get him. Fast as you can."

"B-but he's s-scary." The Italian muttered.

"Veni! Please. Pasta-speed. I need him now." She said firmly. After that the European ran down the hall. A few minutes later, the summoned Brit came jogging down the hall.

"What's all the hullabaloo? Italy said you asked for me. What could be so- oh." He said striding down the hall, until he reached the room. Quebie had never closed the door so it was wide open and now the two of them were staring at a Weeping angel.

"I haven't blinked, he told me not to blink. I didn't blink. Call him. Please." There was panic in her voice. The island knew perfectly well who "He" was. The Doctor. Britain started to panic a little. For one he had no clue how to contact the doctor, and his only grandchild was staring a freaking angel. Even if the two didn't have the greatest relationship, they were family. And WEEPING ANGEL. Meanwhile, Québec, the girl who knows no fear, was scared shitless right now.

"Quebie, I don't know how to contact him." He said in a low voice

"Then listen to me carefully." She said, sounding calmer now. "In my suitcase you will find a gun with a green dot on it. I need you to hand it to me." Without a word, the terrified Brit did as he was told. The gun in question looked similar to the French-Canadian's other blank guns. The only differences (other than the dot) were it was silver instead of black, and it had a glass marble where the barrel should open. He tossed it to his granddaughter and she almost didn't catch it. But she did. As soon as it was in her hand, she pointed it at the angel and fired a few rounds. The shots were green, and the gun buzzed every time she pulled the trigger. "Thanks for the build-your-own-sonic kit when I was ten. It rally came in handy." She said, slowly backing up, firing a shot ever so often. "Now, get out of the room. I will continue shooting it, and then I will close the door." The elder did as he was told. In some part of his mind, he was extremely proud of his little granddaughter. In another part, he was terrified. Mostly the latter. He got out just in time to see Quebie fire one more shot and close the door. Once the door was closed, she backed up some more, and slumped against the wall with a sigh.

"May I ask what kind of blank gun that is exactly?" England finally said. Quebie looked at the gun in her hand then replied

"A sonic blank gun." She said casually. "It's more or less a stun-gun. Each shot will stun whoever I shoot for about five minutes. I think I shot the angel about nine times so we have a good 45 minutes."

"Can I try?" he asked sheepishly. She snickered.

"You can try but it won't work. It's genetically encoded to only work for me." England was about to ask how on earth she did that being that she's a nation, when his cell beeped. He looked at his phone and wouldn't you know? It was a text from the one and only mad man in a box. The text followed;

_**Hey Arthur!**_

_**The time line will be slightly distorted next month, so watch out. Apparently, some weeping angels, cybermen, daleks, silence and a large amount of Vashta Narada will appear in your neck of the woods. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm just warning you so you know.**_

_**Sincerely, the Doctor.**_

_**(Ps: this message was supposed to reach you in November 2146)**_

Québec checked the date. The message was late. Today was December 24.


End file.
